Opposites attract
by Kur-Kag88
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome enter the same school, known each other for a few years, and have not said much to one another. But both have affections for one another, and in the end how will it work out when they find out they are both engaged to one another.


Hello Everyone, this happens to be the start of my very first Sesshomaru and Kagome story. -dreads- Its not about the series, as you may find out when you read. I do not own anything -disclaimer-..... If there is anything you would like to know just ask. Review if you would like, I would be very appreciative. :).. Hope you like the start of it. Good night

* * *

His hair was pure as the white moon that light up the starry sky night. His eyes were as amber as the golden sun that shone in the sky as it light the day. His skin was as the same color as pale as ivory of a flower petal, well his figure was postured, well formed, and represented dignity.

His almighty high standard attitude gave him a presence of respect to anyone who seen him. His cold gaze would burn into your eyes and tell you exactly what he wanted you to know, a sense of danger.

Her hair was as black as the mid night sky, it was streaked with blue high lights that shimmered in the sun light. Her face was structured perfectly, as well as her form. Perfect skin, soft to touch, glimmering tone. Her eyes is what did her best, the ever rarest blue gems that sparkled like the ocean sea.

Her aura gave of comfort, her perfect posture showed confident. Her gaze only held nothing but emptiness, always focused, all emotion was hidden from everyone. Yet it was her presence that showed nothing but peace, grace, stability.

They were both held equally in beautiful of both sex standards. Both were intelligent and compared to one another they were perfect out of all. The atmosphere they gave everyone was complete obliteration, cold meet with hot that mixed into a warm sensation. Both were complete opposite and yet both were so alike at the same time.

Walking along the walkway towards his school, he has his focus on a certain young woman that was in front of him. He observed her wavy as it bounced as she walked along the sidewalk, towards their school. She had her back straight with her head held up high as she usually did even when reading a book, which was common to see from the sight of the beauty that was in front of him. With her usual uniform colors black and grey fuku that represented the high school that was out of any ordinary school, but held very high standards.

He strolled along with his hands to his side and his pack on his back and strap over his lean shoulders. As his silver strains laid across his shoulder while flying in with the wind. His white shirt being covered in a grey vest, and black stocking pants. He walked along noticing how the beauty in front of him stirred the feelings he was having within himself.

Not admitting to anyone about the girl that seemed to have held certain emotions from him, he observed her over the last few years. How graceful she was in everything that she did. Acknowledging and comprehending things that needed to be focused on, she was good at that. She was perfect in everything that she did. Classes were easy for her, as it would seem. Counsel and student body meetings, her being the representative as class vice president. She was good at being poetic, she talked with such confidence, he wondered if there was anything that she wasn't able to do.

He was able to see her favorites which happened to be books, and the library. If she wasn't in her haven indoors where all the knowledge was with in her reach, she would be outside, in the rain. Yes, odd for an almost perfect young women like herself. He would find her outside when ever the clouds would gather and would bring down crystal clear tears that soaked the ground they walked on. She would be under a certain cherry blossom tree that would be her cover, from the wet drops that fell from above. He would observe her some more and see the calmness it would bring her, then any other sunny day. Yes indeed she was odd at times.

But it wasn't those things that he began to seen from her. It was the way she let herself be known. She was never a type of girl to show off her intelligence in an improper way. Nor did she treat anyone differently, they were all equals in her eyes, wither they were younger or just a bit older. She held respect for all, regardless of the way anyone lived. He could tell that her heart was precious to all, but at the same time, she was blocking out anyone getting close to her.

She seemed to have been a loner like him, not caring what others think of him, but he did show himself to most of them. Let him be known for the great mind and intellect that he held, his status what also to be known to others so that they knew who they were regarding themselves to. His moves were swift, face, and unknown. His voice was powerful, fearful to others, and demanding. He was cold to others, or so they would put it, and he should little emotion to anyone. He was close hearted to say, not wanting the feeling of emotion from distracting him from unnecessary things that were expected of him. That was one of the reasons why he has never personally gotten to talk to the young women that seemed to be a complete opposite from him, she was his mystery he wanted to unfold, but his pride stopped him from doing any of that.

He returned to his free thoughts as he made his way into the familiar school that he has been costumed to for the last two years, and made his way towards his class. Where he prepared himself to control the raging feeling of emotions that bounded deep in his heart, and wanted to be released to a certain student that was in his class.

Kagome closed her eyes as she tuned out the voice of the teacher that was lecturing the class. She was sensing the presence of the young man that currently was next to her.

Sesshomaru Tashio, top ranking in the school district and country, handsome beyond belief, cold as the winter frost, and yet determined as possible. He was fascinating as she could say, dare she not even tell him herself. She act as if she held little passion for contact with anyone, but that was wrong. She loved helping others when needed, but it was her determination that was set in her mind where she would do her best. Not focus on many anything else, but it was this young man that got to the nerve of her.

Her mind would be corrupted of him, anytime of the day. Yet she tried ever so hard to disrupted him from her thoughts but nothing seemed to work unless it was water or rain or something dealing with something that she liked to do.

She reflected on the day she first seen him in class, it was like a heat wave that exploded when the two were up against each other. They were never competitive, since neither one of them knew what the other was capable of. It was what washed off him as they looked into each others eyes that day. Vivid as it was but the feelings were still there. He was like an addiction, something that she didn't want part of for some reasons. His almighty stance, his perfection in almost everything he did, his low powerful voice, his silk hair, his wonderful structure. She shook her head as hard as she could.

This was just one thing she didn't need, distraction, from some young man, who was to full of himself. She sighed, well looking at the teacher as he continued on with his lecture. It was any boring day for others with the clouds rolling in, and the storms that were approaching but she thought it was spectacular, it was only her that never showed her appreciation threw emotions, but threw her body and mind.

Water did wonders to her, it was like a repellant for herself, something that made her relax from the stress from the hateful world they lived in.

The bell range telling them that their day of learning was over.

She got up from her seat as well as her other peers as they all made their way, down the hallway and out the school doors.


End file.
